Heretofore there have been many different types of centrifugal separator devices provided, and primarily they have been designed to throw the heavier solid particles of the solid-liquid, or a solid-air or gas mix to the outer periphery of a container that is rotated on a central axis at a high speed. Such separation action and apparatus has been satisfactory for many purposes. However, improvement of the separation action and design of centrifugal separators is required for some purposes and a low cost effective separator is desired in the art. Prior separators are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,572,299 and 1,952,788.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved centrifugal separator characterized by a stack of discs positioned within a rotatable body and wherein the fluid in a fluid-solid mixture will flow through the stack of rotatable discs and substantially all of the solids collect on the inner surfaces of the discs in the stack.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotatable scraper member in association with the disc type separator apparatus of the invention and to have the inner diameters of the discs in the stack of discs and a helical scraper means positioned within the discs being of complementary shapes for brushing or sliding relative movement therebetween.
Another object of the invention is to provide a centrifugal separator wherein the solids are deposited at a radially inner portion of the separator apparatus and fluids flow to the peripheral portions of the apparatus for removal therefrom.
A further object of the invention is to provide a relatively uncomplicated, low cost centrifugal separator apparatus which is characterized by the requirement of minimum maintenance thereon and which apparatus will function effectively for separating solid particles from fluid-solid mixtures.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.